jo1fandomcom_zh-20200215-history
GrandMaster
GrandMaster 曾被用作于2019.12.11播出的《PRODUCE 101 JAPAN》决赛的竞演曲，赛时这首歌的Center是川西拓实。 此曲由JO1演唱的版本被收录于2020年3月4日发行的JO1首个EP"PROTOSTAR"中。 歌词 |-|罗马音= Shimensoka darou ga You don't have to surprise Jitabata suru na yo Baby calm down I know nobody wants it prove Sore wa dare ka te ni suru nda? Kami no mizo shiru I'm ready to fight all night There are so many aimbot though Ikuze Checkmate Kurae Boom Boom Boom Notte ki na yo Audience Sore ja mikai no ji e Vroom vroom vroom Fuan wa zenbu kechirashite Te ni suru On your knees Hora machi ni matta (matta) Kono hi ga kita (kita) Mioroseba kirameku sekai Kore kara mada I don’t wanna be a star Sara ni hate made We got a crown Kowakunai tomaranai I got a grandmaster Wakaru ka? Dare ga oujana no ka I got a crown Oh oh saigo no itte wo Chose Noromana You will lose Donmai hai taijou Naa semero yo Bro (Hey bro) Nando mo tatakau dake Sore ga Good Good Grandmaster Donna ni tooku miete tatte Saa teppen made No more retire Poroporo ni narou ga You don't have to surprise Nokoru koma wa zero Baby calm down I know nobody wants it prove Sore wa ore ga te ni suru nda? Tekagen shinai sa I'm ready to fight all night Ima tadoritsuita (tsuita) Yume no basho wa (basho wa) Furimukeba ibara no michi Mada mada hora I don’t wanna be a star Haruka kanata e We got a crown Hanasanai watasanai I got a grandmaster Mite mina ore ga oujana no sa I got a crown Kirameku eikou no Kangaeru omosa ni Taerareru no wa sou I just wanna know who I am We got a crown Kowakunai tomaranai I got a grandmaster Wakaru ka? Dare ga oujana no ka I got a crown |-|日语= 四面楚歌だろうが You don't have to surprise ジタバタするなよ Baby calm down I know nobody wants it prove それは誰か手にするんだ？ 神のみぞ知る Im ready to fight all night There are so many aimbot though 行くぜ Checkmate くらえ Boom boom boom 乗ってきなよ Audience それじゃ未開の地へ Vroom vroom vroom 不安は全部蹴散らして 手にする On your knees ほら待ちに待った （待った） この日が来た （来た） 見下ろせばきらめく世界 これからまだ I don’t wanna be a star 更に果まで We got a crown 怖くない 止まらない I got a grandmaster 分かるか？ 誰が王者なのか I got a crown Oh oh 最後の一手をChose のろまなYou will lose ドンマイはい退場 なぁ攻めろよ Bro （Hey bro) 何度も戦うだけ それが Good Good Grandmaster どんなに遠く見えてたって さぁテッペンまで No more retire ポロポロになろうが You dont have to surprise 残る駒はゼロ Baby calm down I know nobody wants it prove それは俺が手にするんだ？ 手加減しないさ Im ready to fight all night 今たどり着いた（着いた） 夢の場所は （場所は） 振り向けばいばらの道 まだまだほら I don’t wanna be a star 遥か彼方へ We got a crown 離さない 渡さない I got a grandmaster みてみな俺が王者なのさ I got a crown きらめく栄光の 考える重さに 耐えられるのはそう I just wanna know who I am We got a crown 怖くない 止まらない I got a grandmaster 分かるか？ 誰が王者なのか I got a crown |-|英语= Surrounded by enemies on all sides You don't have to be surprised Getting into a panic Baby calm down I know nobody wants it prove Does anybody have it in their hand? Only God knows I'm ready to fight all night There are so many aimbot though Let's go Checkmate Take it Boom boom boom Don't be deceived Audience To the savage lands vroom vroom vroom Scattering all the anxiety around me Take hold of it, on your knees I've waited for you And finally this day has come Looking down on this sparkling world From now on I don't wanna be a star Until forevermore We got a crown We're not scared, we're not going to stop I got a grandmaster Do you get it? Who's the champion I got a crown Oh oh choose the final move Blockhead, you will lose Don't mind the exit Hey, let's attack Bro (Hey bro) Only fighting so many times That's a Good Good Grandmaster No matter how far away it seems Let's go until midnight No more retire Becoming large drops You don't have to be surprised There are zero remaining pieces left, Baby calm down I know nobody wants it prove This is my hand? Don't go easy Im ready to fight all night Now, we've finally arrived At the place of dreams Don't turn around on this thorny path See, still I don’t wanna be a star To faraway We got a crown We won't be separated, we won't give in I got a grandmaster Everyone look, I'm the champion I got a crown It's so that we can withstand The weighing thoughts of shining glory I just wanna know who I am We got a crown We're not scared, we're not going to stop I got a grandmaster Do you get it? Who's the champion I got a crown 音频 JO1 Version 舞台